


Just Another Raid, Ho-Hummmm

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Takes place between Chaps 6 and 11 in Adventure 1.  Lalli has found a shop in Copenhagen with valuable artifacts for Sigrun and co. to salvage.





	Just Another Raid, Ho-Hummmm

“I’m pretty sure this is where the twig said we should search today,” Sigrun pointed the end of her knife at the boarded-up shop front. “It matches Tuuri’s map.” She paced along the broken footpath in front of the row of shops before pointing again, “Here. Here’s where he got in.” She carefully pulled aside a fallen awning sign, uncovering a narrow breach in the front window, and motioned for Emil to step forward.

A sudden low rumbling startled Emil. He spun, eyes searching frantically for the source of the noise, before he realised the noise was emanating from Mikkel. Mikkel was looking pointedly at the awning and laughing.

“Yes, this is definitely worth exploring. Do carry on,” he chortled. “Pity I didn’t bring a bigger bag.”

Sigrun cocked her head to look down at the faded writing on the awning. “Good stuff, you reckon?”

Emil still looked uncertain. “Books, or a cure?”

Mikkel snorted. “Indeed. Not a cure for the _Rash_, but of some value nonetheless. Let us proceed, by all means.” He held the awning aside, allowing Sigrun and then Emil to slip inside. He waited until he had the signal from Sigrun before he chanced loosening the awning further to allow his own bulk through the opening.

Emil was looking at a pile of dust and feather fragments piled around a headless female mannequin, leaving only mouldy leather straps fastened with rusty buckles crisscrossing the torso. “They had clothing in here, but I guess some birds nested in here and destroyed it?” He picked up a pair of old-fashioned handcuffs from underneath the mannequin and held them up quizzically. “Battle clothing, I think?”

Sigrun was shining her torch onto a shelving unit on the far wall. “Hey, Mikkel, I thought these were books, but they’re more of those gramophone things. Useless, right?” She reached for one of the cases.

“Unfortunately, yes,” came Mikkel’s voice from behind a sales counter. A sharp crack resounded in the shop as he broke the lock off the glass panel, which shattered. The trio froze for a moment, listening for a response in the background noise, relaxing a moment later. Mikkel’s muffled voice continued, “but if you find any-" He was interrupted by a yelp from Sigrun.

“Hoo, will you look at _that,_” Sigrun whooped, “Hey, Emil, this guy looks like you!” She held out the DVD case to Emil.

He took it eagerly, but handed it back quickly, blushing furiously. “It-it does NOT!”

Sigrun snorted, “Yeah, you’re right, this guy’s obviously wearing a blonde wig.” She slotted the DVD back in its place. Turning, she did a double-take at Mikkel behind the counter. His bag was lying on the counter partially filled, and he had stood up quickly with more merchandise in his hand. “And THAT sure doesn’t look like you!”

Mikkel peered at the item in his hand closely, deliberately turning to view it from every angle. “Mmm, yes, I would agree,” his eyes met Sigrun’s. “This one is an incorrect colour,” he placed the item in his bag, “as well as being considerably smaller.”

Mikkel noted that both Sigrun and Emil blushed and looked nonplussed.

Sigrun recovered first, returning to scanning the display shelves. “And you reckon that this stuff will do well with the collectors?”

“I do not. Demand for items in this category has remained high but is well-served by modern suppliers, while these would be considered quite quaint. Any usable books will, however, still be in demand simply for their cachet as pre-Rash.” He shone his torch around the space, looking for bookshelves. “Furthermore, most of this material was circulated on computer networks before the Rash, making printed versions even more scarce, and therefore more costly now.” A pause. “The actual content is virtually unchanged in more modern examples.”

“Ooooh, look at these!” Sigrun suddenly enthused, rolling a pair of metal spheres in her hand. “Freyja’s Lightning! I thought you said the Old Worlders didn’t believe in the old gods.” Sigrun pocketed the spheres, and then a second pair. “And one for Tuuri, yeah!” Both Mikkel and Emil were staring at her. “What? I know I can get them at the commissary in Dalsnes, but like you said, good pre-Rash stuff. There’s more over here if you want some too, blondie.” Emil frowned. Sigrun scooped up several packages and brought them over to Mikkel’s sack.

A further search revealed only a few crumbling books and they left the premises. On their way back to the tank, Sigrun commented to Mikkel, “I’m still surprised that the twig pointed us there. Didn’t know he had it in him."   
  
"Hm, I give it no more than half an hour from our return."   
  
"Half an... Ha! Right, good one. D’ya think he knew what was in there?”

Mikkel looked sideways at Emil’s profile and drawled, “I suspect so.”

“Well, good for him.”

Back at the tank, Tuuri quickly took possession of Mikkel’s sack. Mikkel watched her rummage through the contents with amusement, but was somewhat disappointed by her lack of surprise. “No books?,” she asked forlornly in Swedish.

Mikkel shook his head and held out his hand, “None salvageable. I can dispose of the contents, as it may be unwieldy to portage all the way back.”

Tuuri clutched the bag to her chest, “Noooo, I still need to catalogue these, _officially_ catalogue these. For the mission logs. For the official mission logs.”

Reynir smiled brightly as he approached Tuuri’s desk. “Hi, do you need help cataloguing those?”

“Yes.” “No.” They responded simultaneously. Reynir appeared crestfallen but withdrew.

Mikkel withdrew his hands with a small smile. “I take it Lalli got these at your behest.”

Tuuri blushed and glanced at her cousin, asleep under the beds in the crew quarters. “Not _all_ of it.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Some time later, you could be forgiven for thinking the heaters in the crew quarters were making an odd buzzing sound.

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't already obvious, the prompt was, "Sigrun & Emil and/or Mikkel - The Twig Directed Us to an Erotica Shop??!"


End file.
